The Proposal,TheWedding Plans And wedding part 4
by NanaDivergent
Summary: Happy,Happy, Happy family
1. I find out

TN:It has been 4 months since Tobias and I got married. I am 20 and he is 22. It is december 19th a week before Christmas and I still haven't gotten Tobias a present.

* * *

I look down at the puke.

'' This is the fourth time today tris." Christina says.

" Okay, Chris I need you to go down to the drug store running before Tobias comes back."

She nods, grabs her coat and some money and goes running down to the drug store.

* * *

When Chris is back I am in the batroom biting my finger nails and hoping that Tobias does not come back yet.

She hands me the test and locks the door.

* * *

*Five minutes later*

" So?"

I nod to conferm her suspision.

She screams and hugs me.

" Congrasts Tris.''

I smile and say," Now I know what I am going to give Tobias for Christmas."

We laugh and put the tests in a bag so that Chris can throw it ut soewhere else and my present for Tobias isn't ruined.

**Please review**


	2. Close call

**Tris POV**

"Wait" I tell Christina before she gets to far.

She turns and looks confused.

" Don't throw it out. Just pass a wipe on it lightly. I have an idea."

She give me a look like i'm crazy.

" Just do it and make sure will can't see or find it."

She nods and walks away.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

As I am walking home I stop when I see Christina and Tris talking a couple of feet in front of the door.

'What is going on' I think to my self.

Then In a white grocery bag I see a pregnancy test. OH MY GANDHI.

Is Christina Pregert or... is it Tris. I wait till they have both left the hallway to keep walking.

When I walk in I kiss Tris and ask her about the Pregnancy test. She all of a sudden looks nervous.

" You have to promise not to tell." She says " I promise."

" well Christina thinks she might be pregnant."

I smile " well than I have no reason to tell." I say hugging her.


	3. Tobias Finds Out

I am so excited for today. Today is the day that Tobias finds out I am pregnant. What will he say,What will he do.

Well I guess I will find out once everyone gets here and we open the presents.

* * *

After everyone gets to Tobias and my apartment ,and we all eat it is Present Time!

" Okay, Four you first" Christina says and I give her a death glare. Tobias looks at both of us in a weird way, and I just shrug.

Christina helped me prepare the present without Tobias and Will walking in and finding out.

" Just open mine" I tell him with a roll of my eyes.

He takes it,sits next to me and shakes it. " Hmm I wonder what it is."

" Trust me you will be surprised." He looks at me confused and rips through the wrapping paper.

He then opens the long box and sees the bracelet with a special message.

He puts it on and kisses me. Christina smiles.

" That is not the present. The present is under the cotton pillow just don't take it out okay." I whisper to him.

He nods and looks under the cotton that is supposed to protect and hold the jewelry.

He looks at me and I nod.

" Are you serious, Tris." He asks smiling.

'' Dead serious." I say smiling. He picks me up and everyone, except Christina, starts to look at us like we're crazy.

" But, I thought you said it was Christina."

Christina looks at me with an evil death glare.

" Well that would have ruined the surprise." I say," Now the bracelet has a message read it so that everyone can stop looking at us like we are crazy." He nods and look for the message.

" #1 Dad" He says. Everyone jumps up and starts to congratulate us and hug us. Especially Uriah.


	4. MONTHS 1,2,3,4

**MONTH #1**

"It's okay'' he says, holding my hair, "It's almost over."

When I am done puking I give him a death glare.

" It just started.''

He looks away.

**MONTH #2**

" I want to know why you were hanging out with her."

" It was just Marlene for gods sake and Uriah was there."

" Why are you yelling at me." I start to cry. " Not the crying, anything but the crying"

He holds me by the waist and hugs me. " I'm sorry. I love you."

" I love you too." I say sniffing.

**MONTH #3 **

" Tobias I want you."

" Not right now Tris we have to go to Work."

" Whatever." I stomp away angrily.

" Nice, pissing off Tris, even worst,Pissing her off when she's pregnant. Nice going Tobias."

I overhear him and walk out saying " Yeah nice going, _FOUR!"_

" Great now she's calling me four to."

**MONTH #4**

TOBIAS POV

" Tobias I want icecream."

I look at the time, it is 12:00 midnight.

" Look at the time."

" I know the time, I want Icecream."

"fine."

By the time I get back with Tris's favorite Chocolate icecream, she is sleeping. I shake her and try to wake her but get no luck.

' Oh well, I guess I'll leave it for next time.' I say to myself


	5. Month 5 and 6

MONTH #5

"Tris how many times do I have to tell you that you are not fat." He says.

" Until I believe it's true. have you seen me lately."

" I look like a pumpkin." I continued.

" Fine you don't believe me then go ahead try this on." He says and hands me a pair of size six maternity jeans.

I try it on an it fits perfectly.I stop crying.

" See your not fat you are beautiful." He says and kisses me. I smile at him and kiss him back.

" I love you."

" I love you too."

* * *

AN: WARNING Tris and Tobias have an argument in this next part.

* * *

MONTH# 6

" You know what if you want to start an argument today is really not the day Four"

" You Know tris I'm only going to say to things. One with you it is never the 'time' and Two how many times do I have to tell you not to use that name like a weapon against me. As I have said once I will say again it is not easy being with you." He says and starts to walk out.

"Hmm, typical of you. To walk out when things get rough."

" Excuse me."

" You heard. that is all you do when we argue, you walk out."

He walks closer to me. "Tris, you know what, we will talk when you stop being immature."

" IMMATURE! IMMATURE ME?!, LAST TIME I CHECKED I AM NOT THE ONE WALKING OUT EVERY TIME THINGS GET ROUGH. I AM NOT THE ONE WHO JUST BECAUSE I WAS WORKING TODAY ,AND FOR A LITTLE LONGER THAN USUAL, BUT REALLY IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IMMATURE LOOK AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR,HONEY!" I say now pointing at his chest. He takes away my finger, lightly from his chest.

He again starts walking towards the door and says, " We will talk when you are a little bit calmer Tris." He says and reaches for the door knob but stops when I say," Tobias Eaton don't you dare walk out that door. You walk out that door you might as well not walk back in."

I guess he really doesn't care so he just walks out anyway.

I break down in tears and call Chris.

" C-Ch-Christina, can you please come over. Thanks."

* * *

TRIS POV

" Tris calm down and tell me what exactly happened. When I was walking over here Tobias went to talk to Zeke,Uriah and Will."

"Typical." I say and tell her everything that happened.

" You mean to tell me that he got mad because you worked and maybe a little longer than usual."

I nod. " Seriously you guys had an argument for that. Give me a second I'm going to call Will."

* * *

TOBIAS POV

I tell the guys everything that happened. " I mean I do feel bad you know. I just got mad because she is supposed to be taking it easy. I guess I did exaggerate and am not making it easier for her." I say.

" You think." Uriah says.

I give him a death glare and he puts his hands up in defense.

" I got to take this it's Christina."

WILL POV

"

* * *

Did he tell you." Chris asks.

" Yes and I have a plan."

" Speak away."

" Okay I get the guys and tell them the plan and you get the girls."

" Okay but what is the plan."

" We are going to lock them up in an office and not let them come out until they make up."

" If I could kiss you right now I would." she says, " only one thing Tris just fell asleep."

I sigh" Then we'll do it tomorrow, I'll stay with the guys you stay with Tris."

" ok. Love ya."

" Love you too."

* * *

TRIS POV

" But I don't want to go out"

" Did I ask you. now go get dressed."

" FINE!" I give up.

* * *

" Why is he here."

" Why are you here."

" You are both her and will be locked up until you make up." Christina says.

I pound on the glass door. " Christina if you don't let me out of here I will throw the door down."

" Don't you speak to me with that tone young lady."

" Will, Marlene, Zeke, Uriah and Shauna I am going to hurt all of you especially You Will."

I swear I heard a gulp.

" Calm down Tris." Tobias says smiling.

" Two things for you Four. One I will not calm down and Two if you wouldn't have walked out that door maybe I would like to be in the same room alone with you."

His smile fades. " You are impossible." He walks to the door again.

" See what I mean. That is the only thing you do is walk out. You never ever say anything."

" Oohh she's got a point man."

" Uriah shut up!" He yells.

" Uriah keep talking, at least someone sees that what you don't" I say to him.

" Ooh burn."

" Uriah you say one more word." He says.

" You know the funny thing is that Uriah actually listens to me and doesn't always argue for every little thing I do."

" Well probably because Uriah isn't always worrying about your health and how you are."

" Hey guys love to be the center of this conversation but can you focus on your issues."

"SHUT UP URIAH!" we both say.

" Get your sad face up because here is something sad coming your way, my friends had to set this up because you didn't have the decency to come talk or listen to me. Can you believe that. I also have to be stressed about you getting mad if I do something wrong, when I am supposed to be that my friend is sad." I start to break down.

" Tris I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you."

" Well protect me less."I say." Christina let me out now. PLEASE."

" I'm sorry Tris but I can't. Oh and Tobias you really need to control your temper.''

" You're right I really do need to control myself especially with you Tris. You are really strong, but you are also a girl who I need to know how to treat perfectly." He says, holding my face and wiping a tear from it.

" I love you Beatrice."

" I love you too." I say and we kiss.

All I hear is Uriah saying awww.


	6. HELP ME UPDATE

**Hey I a stuck because I was thinking on do the baby Shower on month eight and wanted to know if i should make it twins one boy and one girl. Wanted to know what you guys thought please answer in my review column. Please I dont want to souns tdesperate but without the fans and your comments and opinions I dont think I can continue this story... PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS AND GALS THINK ON MY REVIEW COLUMN OR PM ME.**

**THANK YOU**


	7. The appointment

**Okay so i know that many of you are mad at me for not updating in almost 2 weeks but not only did I have new york state exams. but I wanted to give everyone time to vote on my question. So only three people voted and 2/3 wanted twins so Im going with that. I will how ever not release the gender till later in the fanfic.**

**Month 6 ( for real no fights) Tris POV**

After our fight Tobias and I went to my doctor to check on our baby.

But when we got there we didn't know we were in for big surprise and would need a bigger apartment. Since Our current apartment already has two bedrooms.

So this is what happened:

We were sitting down holding hands while the doctor applied the blue gel on my stomach. I squeezed Tobias's hand because the gel was really,really cold.

" So lets see the baby.." the doctor said while turning on the screen, " Okay so hear is one foot and another, and another and another. Oh My."

I gasped " If there are four feet that means..." I trailed off.

" TWINS!" the doctor said.

Just the I felt Tobias's grip loosen up. When I turned to him his eyes were closed and he was sprawled up on the floor. I laughed to myself. Then a nurse came in and offered to try and awake him, but I knew exactly how to do so. I asked the nurse and the doctor to leave me alone with him for a while so that I could try and revive him. Once they left I quickly went next to him leaned in and kissed him. His eyes immediately flew open, and he kissed me back. " You don't know how much I have been waiting to kiss you for the past two days**.**" I giggled. " Me too."

Just then I heard an 'aweeee' and when I looked up I saw the nurses my doctor and weirdest of all Uriah and Christina. When I asked them what hey were doing here they said that they were in charge of making sure we didn't argue again this week so they followed us. I just chuckled while Tobias looked at them like they were crazy.-

So that is how :

Tobias and I decided that we were gonna wait to find out what the baby genders are.

Found out that we were gonna have twins.

And that we needed to request a bigger apartment.


End file.
